Death and Peace: Prologue
by Topaz989
Summary: Before the horror, there was innocence. Starring Leon and Claire. Watch them take you back to a time when a gun did not become a part of your body. Before death was not cliche.Updated w/ deleted scenes
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue 1.0  
  
The deep fog of the forest had settled down. A lone white jeep sat on the road as a large carcass lay in the middle of the quiet paved street. A young man in his early twenties gazed out as the gruesome site caught his attention.  
  
"Man, what a mess." he whispered as he began to approach the still body. His eyes never darting away from the crow infested corpse. The sight was fairly sickening in the stomach. He should be able to hold his own breakfast though. After all, in the academy, he did have the "pleasure" of getting to watch an autopsy being performed in a field trip.  
  
Needless to say, he went vegetarian for a while after that.  
  
"GET!" he barked as he waved his arms at the black servants of mother nature. Their loud shrieks caused his ears to ache. Quickly, they flapped their wings and left their meal. He bent down towards the victim. His Nike's gently brushed its head. Small bits of gravel clung to its skull. The red liquid pooled around the deceased; it reminded him vaguely of the Carrie scene when the preps came out and covered her with hog blood.  
  
He could see the flies have already begun their work. They apparently have started laying eggs in the eye sockets where the library opticals were squished like grapes in a winery.  
  
Poached eggs were not the best breakfast choice after all.  
  
His blue outfit clung to his body as he moved in to get a closer look.  
  
His eyes widened as a small scruff sound could be heard in the distance. He twisted his view to see two people on the side. One had his hands raised like some mummy in a B-Movie while the other just stood there looking at him. Just. staring at him as if the rest of the world meant nothing to the guy.  
  
The young man slowly rose up from the dead body. Leon placed his hands on his hips and sighed.  
  
The air was getting warmer; the fog slowly began to lift.  
  
"Poor deer." he muttered as he turned his attention to the forest ranger and the driver.  
  
"I swear I'm not drunk! It just jumped right in front of me!" the man whined. His greasy hair was pasted over his forehead as his beady eyes enlarged to the size of kiwis while watching the dirt colored officer slammed his iron gaze at his beer-bellied gut.  
  
"Shut up. if you can't walk in a straight line or hold your arms straight in front of you; chances are you probably couldn't have the coordination to slam on the brakes."  
  
Leon merely rolled his eyes. "What a good way to ruin a morning jog." Taking a moment to stretch his calves again, he continued on his usual morning route in the Glendale Wildlife National Park. His tank top felt cool against his skin as the sweat began to hit the wind again. A pair of shades was wrapped around his face while a heart meter was strapped to his arm.  
  
He felt sorry for the man. It could be worse though. His father would've probably have the guy cuffed, stuck his baton at his throat and force the guy to apologize to the fallen creature. He himself was not too fond of being struck by a car.  
  
His hand gently rose to the scalp behind his right ear, touching the old stitch scars. Even though he couldn't remember how it happened; it happened. He lost probably four years of his life from it too. He shook his head. He didn't want to think of depressing stuff now. He should just enjoy his run while he still can.  
  
Running five miles a day wasn't too bad. Except for waking up at the butt crack of dawn, it was fairly enjoyable. His white Sony radio was turned off. He was sick of the media talking nothing but the cannibal murders going around the forest area in Raccoon. He should listen. After all, a cop, even a soon-to-be one, had to be familiar with a case from bottom up. But the cannibal story was everywhere; from every headline to every reporter's lips. It was voted by TIME as the biggest news-story since the OJ Simpson trial. The city is under a curfew for the time being. Stores were closing as early as six just so they can get to their loved ones before the blanket of darkness hit.  
  
There was a real fascination with the case though. The problem is that it also leads to a slight elevation in the imagination. Many people were declared missing. Most victims lived in the country or the outskirts of the suburban areas. He remembered waiting at the gas station once and saw something in the Enquirer about a farmer who said he knows who the killers were. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"TWAS Aliens!" exclaimed Peter Faust of Raccoon City, Ohio. After five long weeks, since the first cannibal report, the police were at last able to find a witness to the recent disappearances and murders. Faust, 32, was in his barn when he claimed to have heard a scream coming from his home.  
  
EQ: So tell me Mr. Faust, what did you do after you heard the scream?  
  
PF: I recognized it the second I heard that. It was the Misses. When I got in there; that was when I saw it. A genuine martian.  
  
EQ: Could you elaborate for our readers out there?  
  
PF: Well let me remind you they aren't green like them movies portray them. They look white. They smelled funny too. but what do you expect. Martians don't take baths. This here didn't have any hair either. I do remember seeing its eyes. White as a newborn lamb's coat. Shoot, to be honest, the alien looked a little like my neighbor Tommy Tucker. Course Tommy eats like a horse and this one apparently was skinnier than a string bean.  
  
EQ: What did you do when you met this extraterrestrial? Did you attempt any communication whatsoever?  
  
PF: Oh HELL no. I ran down and grabbed my baby from the rack and shot the thing right between the eyes dead as a doornail.  
  
EQ: I see. so if you managed to kill this thing, where is the body?  
  
PF: Well... you see these men in a black van.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Leon's thoughts cut off as he slowed his jog to a walk. He could see the Academy's brass gates up ahead. The guard was shuffling through his paper as Leon began to dig through his wallet for his ID. The old man turned his attention towards him.  
  
"Don't even bother, besides, you look nothing like your picture with all that hair gone at the time," he smiled.  
  
Leon quickly shoved the leather money holder in his back pocket.  
  
"Isn't my fault that they shave the newbies on the first day." He remembered that night well. He was really exhausted from the trip and an hour of poker with Scott, Steve, and Alias. He crashed on his sofa and by the time he was awake enough, his seniors already pinned his arms and legs with the razor buzzing halfway down his scalp. It didn't really piss him off considering it was a small little joke for all the new guys. The fact that Steve cheated in their game made him a little more sore than his balding experience.  
  
He reached up and touched his tresses. It took about a year, but they were finally thick and delicately danced around his eyes when he became a sophomore.  
  
The old man gave a weak smile as he held the picture up to Leon's features. Besides the hair, the boy actually looked younger due to the amount of physical fitness he endured here. "Has it really been three years?"  
  
He nodded as he reached for the ID card. "Fraid so. guess that means you won't be catching my morning runs anymore."  
  
"Pshaw. there will be others. You're just one of the crazier ones who will do this every morning for the rest of your life. Jesus, you're training to be a cop, not a marine. Being a cop is nothing like on television where every time you see a suspect, you'll be chasing them from rooftop to rooftop. Ninety percent of the time, you'll be filling out reports. Your physical fitness tests are long past over. All you are doing is wasting away your knees."  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if I enjoy running! I can do it all day if I want." he grinned as he faced him while walking backwards. His smile revealed his pearly teeth as he waved and turned to head back to the dormitory where he could take a shower before graduation practices.  
  
Prologue 1.1  
  
"What was that?" Claire mumbled out loud. Her jittery small hand, grasped the Dilbert-themed coffee cup. She brought the river of caffeine to her lips and took a big sip out of the mug. She was probably imagining things. That's what four six hours of constant studying over a dead language's literature will do to a person. It was probably just some librarian putting up some books. Maybe it was a bird? After all, the roof had small places where a bird may make a nest outside. The windows weren't exactly that thick. However, she felt. watched, not just today but all month long.  
  
It was strange. In her dorm, she has been feeling very uncomfortable, especially in front of the mirror. Her instincts have never lied to her before but they are going off like crazy for far too long. It was worse in public places though. She made sure that her study area was directly beneath a security camera.  
  
The lights blinked. Was it midnight already? Usually the librarians would do this to remind the students of the time. It also showed that she has been in here too long. She needed to get home before her roommate Eliza became worried. With the recent surge of kidnappings, murders and supposed cannibalism going on right now; midnight went from daily night riding period to stay in either your dorm or someplace public.  
  
She began to gather her heavy textbooks. She licked her chapped, seashell lips as she placed each one of the expensive reading material into her large black backpack. Grabbing a crimson sweater, she slipped it over her long chocolate strands. She than picked up a large combat knife off the table and slipped it in her pocket. Let's see some crazy drunk try to rape her now!  
  
The beautiful blade was almost half a foot long and at least an inch in width. Best of all, it was conceivable and had an ease of access to it from her pocket. The problem was that it smelled pretty bad. Despite it being clean and shiny, the only use she had with it prior hand was to scale the assorted blue gill and bass she would catch from fishing at a small lake in Huntington. After a while, no matter how much soap she used, she could never get the scent off. But looks didn't matter. It was still sharp enough to shave a piece of thread into several layers.  
  
Standing up to her full five foot six figure, she paced herself through the narrow corridors of the various histories of China, Spain and Rome. The library was the idea definition of "Renaissance." The place was filled with statues of half nude women with stone scarves that danced around their bodies as well as various murals of famous events. One that often caught her eye was the "Washington Crosses the Deleware" copy. It was so close to the original that ironically, when the water pipes busted four years ago; the water seemed to soak in and gave it that aged look that the original carried.  
  
Claire shook her head. Has she spent far too long in this building to become. a bookworm? Claire briefly allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips from the though of her brother seeing her like this. Ever since he was kicked out, Chris had been tearing his hair right and left to keep her in college. She's offered several times to "take a couple of years off" but he still gave her the same pipe-in-ass lecture about the importance of getting a college education. Their last conversation disturbed her though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The tall muscular veteran drummed his fingers against the old cedar table. His body hunched on the edge of the bed. Clair walked by the room as he fingers rhythmically tapped the wooden furniture faster and faster. She knew that was a bad sign.  
  
"Tuition went up again. didn't it?" she spoke, making her way towards him. She awaited a furious burst of anger to seize his body. She puffed up her chest picturing him tossing furniture about or going off to take his pistol and just randomly fire it in the woods. Chris did neither. He did do the worst of the two.  
  
He stayed silent.  
  
The clock's ticking filled the quiet room for ten minutes. Chris dropped the paper carelessly before his head sank between his knees.  
  
"They laid me off today. Apparently there was an executive shakeup and the new guy decided to cut back. My route was declared to have far too little cargo. I'm unemployed until they reroute it to more popular areas."  
  
Chris laid his head on his sister's lap. Claire just sat there staring at the dresser in front of her. She was the one who usually allowed her emotions to pour out for him. Claire didn't even look down as she placed a hand on his cheek, and brushed her hand on his stubble face.  
  
He hasn't been shaving.  
  
She moved it up a little to find the soft indentures under his eyes.  
  
He hasn't been getting enough rest.  
  
She touched a small tear that had rolled on the side.  
  
Oh Chris. you're not a failure.  
  
"I'm sorry, Claire." he whispered.  
  
She always wondered when all this pressure would shatter his heroic armor shell. He tried so hard to make things work out. He almost lost her to a foster home when they threatened to take her away after Mom and Dad died from a car wreck.  
  
Long story; most of it was legalistic hell anyways.  
  
After all, he was in the Air Force back then.  
  
You can't exactly raise a sibling hundreds of miles away. or thousands of feet above.  
  
His plans were that after his time was up, he was going to become a commercial pilot at an airport so that he could support her.  
  
Plans never work out the way they were meant to.  
  
Something happened. what he never told her always stating it was "none of her business." Whatever it was, it was bad enough to get him kicked out leaving a permanent mark stating, "Dishonorably discharged." He never could get into any work after that. At first it was just temp stuff. now he's a full time UPS man. If she weren't eighteen, they would've probably taken her away in a heartbeat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
That was the last time she saw him. He was depressed, broke, and with out a job. He told her that he decided to go to Raccoon to see if he could find work with Umbrella. The weirdness didn't stop there.  
  
When she went to the office of admission to ask for an extension on the bill. it was all paid off. Not just that semesters bill. all $52,354 for the past loans and future payments were taken care of as well. The mortgage, electric, water. even the piling credit card debts were as if they never existed. At first she thought it was some hacker who managed to get into their account.  
  
She later learned that each check was made under a Swiss Bank account.  
  
Where could all that money come from? Where has Chris disappeared?  
  
It hit her. Logically "no money= Chris" or "money = no Chris." Her hand slowly grasped her mouth. She pulled in a heavy breath. She shouldn't be thinking of such things. Chris wanted her to do nothing but go to college and dammit, that's what she's going to do. Sure hundreds of thousands of dollars suddenly appearing and clearing all the bills out was a little on the strange side but perhaps she should consider it a blessing from God? After all he's done for them. it's the least the guy from above could do.  
  
Claire walked towards the elevator. The building's design was simply amazing; world-renowned architect, George Trevor who also designed the Ashford Mansion, Lord Benjamin's Chateau in London, designed it as well as various other buildings. He even finds time to design the common places as well. Raccoon City is full of them considering it was his birthplace. He filled the place with small quirks that just bring a smile to anyone's face. The elevator buttons didn't have simple up and down keys. One had a feather and the other a small flame. She found out that it was to symbolize heaven and hell. Pity that the buttons will have to be altered to normal ones soon after a lawsuit from an atheist was filed last year. Sad to see a little creativity disappears from this bureaucratic world.  
  
The door slowly opened. A clammy feeling filled her stomach as she stepped in. Inside was a young woman in her mid twenties. Her stunning blood red hair was neatly tied in a bun with small strands carefully drawn on each cheek. The eyes were a dark emerald green. her skin was a ghost white.  
  
She was the type who you could see, never meet or know their name and recognize in a flash. That was the sad part.  
  
Everywhere she's gone, since Chris' disappearance; this woman was here watching.  
  
"Second floor, child," the woman quietly spoke. For looking so young, her language was quite formal. Not to mention the way she dressed. It was white business attire with a female scarf as a necktie and a button down vest underneath. While she did look rather beautiful in it, she looked more like a student than a possible professor.  
  
Claire yawned loudly, patting her open mouth gently. With the sound of a beep; the young girl started walking out the door and into the street. Tugging the hood strings, she made her march towards the dormitory buildings.  
  
Prologue 1.3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dear, I think you missed the exit two miles back," spoke Kathy as she daintily cupped her hands on her legs. Her light brown hair was combed from side to side as the window brushed it back.  
  
Kenneth grumbled as a white Porsche slicked by their Oldsmobile and sandwiched between the truck ahead and the front of their car.  
  
"Damn teenagers. if I had car like that, you wouldn't catch me banging it like some monster truck rally."  
  
Kathy groaned and placed her slim hand over her face right before her husband sends the middle finger faster than a cash register making a sale. She sighed. He was a cop after all. Of course he was going to notice every thing wrong with everyone else's driving. Pity he is becoming over stressed since he is off duty and can't do a thing about it but complain.  
  
"LEARN HOW TO DRIVE! *BEEP BEEP*" he shouted as his large hand banged on the horn. His face was strong and fairly chiseled considering he was in his late forties. His body was barreled while his toned forearms rested against the wheel. Kathy turned towards Cameron who was curled in a fetal position sleeping like a newborn baby. Than again, with his hair all shaved off to the stubbles, he really did look like an adult baby as well as a mirror- like image of his father when he was younger. Leon took after most of his grandfather's looks. It was fairly obvious since he was the only one with bright blue eyes and everyone else had brown. She reached over and stroked her son's neck as he begins to give off a toothy grin.  
  
". not another round, Megan.." He smiled.  
  
"Megan?" Kathy's eyes widen.  
  
"MEGAN!!" screamed Ken as he slammed the car in the middle of the highway and sent his son rolling to the floor. "WHO THE HELL IS MEGAN!?! DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE OUT HAVING SEX AGAIN!!"  
  
Cameron climbed back into the seat, this time sitting up. "Dad, I'm 27 years old. I think I should have a sex life by now. Besides, there is no way I'm going to Kuwait and only to die a virgin," he spoke, as the car started moving once more.  
  
"You're not going to die a virgin," Ken grumbled.  
  
"Of course not, I lost that a long time ago with Jessica."  
  
Ken's left eye twitched. God he wished Cameron would be a little private with some aspects of his life.  
  
"You're not going to die, period." His tone was a bit more fatherly but the gruff cords still shown through. "Chances of you not coming back are slim to none. Only about 180 people actually died in the Gulf. and most of those were from accidents." Ken hated Cameron's "death talks". They were morbid and unnecessary. He really didn't feel like going through the redundant Kuwait lectures with him again. "Cameron, can you reach underneath my seat and get the map. I think if I take the next exit, I should be fine, but, I'm not sure."  
  
"Sure thing," he spoke as Ken smiled at his, subject-change, victory. Cameron unfolded the large map and began to trace the route with his pointer. "Geez Dad, you could've been up there by now if you hadn't missed the Lloyd Expressway Exit. here it is. yeah, if you do take that next exit, you can circle back to the Academy," Cameron mumbled as he folded the map and stuffed it in the white mesh pocket.  
  
Kathy reached down for a newspaper. She was bored when they reached the diner there and picked it up. She tilted down towards her brown leather purse to produce a pair of reading glasses from the handbag. "Mercy of Jesus."  
  
"What is it, Mom?" Cameron spoke as he leaned his head forward.  
  
"Do you remember that cannibal case from CNN? Apparently the murderers have struck again; this time two children who were walking to school. They were apparently bitten but the oddest thing was that they did not die from their wounds. they only received some scratches and a bite mark a piece. instead, they were both found with gun shot wounds to the head."  
  
As the car approached the stoplight, Ken slipped his foot from the gas to the break. "That is strange. From what I've read; all those who were attacked either disappeared or were chewed beyond recognition. I never heard of gunshot wounds in any of the stories. Did they trace the bullet print to any particular weapon?"  
  
"They are still working on that. The bullets used apparently came from handguns. Also, the prints from each bullet are different. This means that there was more than one shooter. I don't like this, Ken. How many murders came from that city? 10? 20?"  
  
"I think the body count has reached 14 dead and 22 missing, Mom."  
  
"Ken, I don't want Leon to go working in that city. You said the position in Mercury is still unfilled."  
  
"Look, if the boy wants to go to the Raccoon City Police Department, let him. He's obviously earned it. Plus, Raccoon has Umbrella currently operating there. The salaries are supposed to be extremely high for an incoming rookie. even more for long timers. That boy will have his damn tuition loans paid off in no time. if he doesn't find a woman and waste a good amount like that one girl. anyways. now if you watch the news more, you will notice NOT ONE officer has died from the case. They are not going to send Leon on those types of missions for at least a year. They only need more policemen to help calm the city down. After that, they will probably lay people off when the case is closed. If Leon happens to find himself out of a job, I'll just contact Mercury and he can work with me. Either way, Leon is going to be fine. Besides, top honor graduates pretty much can choose where they want to go. The worst he can do; is get shot on the first day," he spoke as he gestured his finger as a pistol and pointed it to his chest.  
  
Ken turned towards his wife. Her eyes welled up a bit. Apparently after twenty-eight years of marriage, she still isn't use to his humor. He reached over and rubbed her shoulder. Then again, it could be empty-nest syndrome. She was like this before. When Leon first left for college and Cameron attending boot camp; Kathy did nothing but cleaned the house and read the bible. He got her an orange tabby cat to hopefully help her ease that motherly instinct she had. Unfortunately, Garfield, as she later came to name it, became fairly overweight with her constant feeding to the point where it would do nothing but sit all day. Even walking to the water dish was exhausting for the poor feline. Then Cameron moved back in after completing his training and managed to cure her of her small depression.  
  
*now he's moving back out. what the hell are you going to do now.* Ken thought to himself.  
  
"I wonder if its menopause?" he mumbled as his hand systematically turns the right turning signal on. Hr reached over towards the rear-view mirror and aimed it at his elder son. He was back to dreaming of god knows what. It felt strange having him back there after all this time. Then again, he's always away on base.  
  
Ken's eyes turned towards the sign.  
  
"Ohio Academy of Law Enforcement. Honey, could you wake up Cameron and tell him we are here?" he spoke as his eyes searched for a parking spot.  
  
Kathy twisted towards the sleeping GI. His body slumped with his mouth slightly opened.  
  
"Cameron?" she whispered.  
  
"Phff, no wonder he's worried about getting killed in battle. You could probably shoot his big toe off and he still won't wake up."  
  
Kathy frowned. "You hush up. Wake up, baby," she murmured switching from her firm to sweet voice as she gently rubbed his kneecap.  
  
Cameron twitched his nose as his hand flung to the seat belt and released its grasp. His black button down was already wrinkled from his nap. His large hand grabbed his chin and started to pop the bones in his neck.  
  
Ken walked out of his door. He reached in the back for a lint brush as he began to sweep off some of the Pringle chips off of the cotton black cloth. Making his way around the front of the car, he reached over and opened the door.  
  
Cameron stood there and slipped his hands in his grey trousers. It amazes him sometimes. He knew Dad could be an asshole when he's handing out tickets or busting under drinkers at frats but not once. at least in front of him. has he ever displayed his Mr. Hyde side to Mom. Who can't? She's your grade-A all American Bible-totter. She's probably the only one who he actually tries avoid any cussing around; except in church. Usually he's either doing taxes or half a sleep during the Preacher's sermons.  
  
Kathy took a moment to gaze in the reflection of the mirror. Her hands worked vigorously as she tucked in any flaws in her hair and began to reapply a new layer of rose-colored lipstick. Straightening her pink skirt, she smiled as her husband placed a muscular arm around her shoulder, walking over the asphalt parking lot and towards the grey marble steps towards the dormitories.  
  
Prologue 1.4  
  
Leon's fingers grasped the brass buttons on his uniforms. He only had about four more hours before the ceremony starts and they still haven't arrived yet.  
  
"Must've missed the exit again." he spoke as he pulled his white rope around his arm.  
  
"I don't blame him. shit, god knows how many times I've missed it and was late coming back," spoke his roommate as he buffed the shine in his shoes.  
  
"Rob, this is my Dad. he's the type who memorizes roads just to see where he can ticket the most people."  
  
"People age, he's just becoming another donut gut and soon will probably switch to parking meters just so he can tub the blubber." The black polish matched his dark hair. While Leon remained the class clown; Rob was the loner who sits by himself in the lunch room and doesn't say a word unless you talk to him. Great guy though.  
  
Leon walked over towards his dresser. His hands began to search for a pair of black socks. "I'm more worried about his health than how much his stomach expands. He doesn't run like he use to; every time I see him, he's always yelling or stuffing food like--I don't know. Biggie McFries-while-shoveling-a-gallon- of-milkshakes-down-his-throat.FUCK" Leon smashed the drawer shut, resting his palms against the wood and leaning his head against the edge.  
  
Rob watched his grip on the grain turn his fingers purple. He raises an eyebrow. "You are such a hypocrite."  
  
Leon jerked his head. "What do you mean? I'm not a hypocrite!"  
  
Rob laughed quietly. "Well think about it. you just got pissed off that he's always pissed off. And don't let me even NAME your usual diet plan. I'll give you a hint. they are fried. and at one point of their life, they clucked and laid eggs. God Leon, loosen up, its Graduation day. Not that 'time of the month'."  
  
Leon sat on his bed. "I know. you know me. I'm never like this. maybe sometimes I wish I was. people would listen to me more. just. I just don't want to lose my Dad this early in my life."  
  
Rob walked over, reached out and pulled the roll of socks he was hunting for earlier. "Listen, if your old man, is that damned about being a cop; chances are that he's going to have the yearly physical. all of the MPDs are suppose to take it. Correct? Now. in order to pass, he has to get ready for it. If he's served a long time, chances are, he's not stupid to exercise at the last minute... and will probably be eating better and visiting the gym more."  
  
Rob handed him the pair and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
That was one main reason why he enjoyed rooming with Rob. The guy has a way of making sense of things, insulting you, and actually makes you feel good about it. "I guess.thanks."  
  
"No problem. sadly, despite fitting in my uniform. I have a feeling that we'll all end up in his position."  
  
"Fat and irritable?" Leon spoke, dropping his voice a few notes lower.  
  
"Yep. I can picture it now. scratching our exposed bellies as they pop out of our belts with one hand and filling out reports with the other."  
  
"I don't really want to envision that. maybe I'll get lucky and get diabetes so I can't eat stuff with too much sugar." The thought of him winding up as overweight by the end of his career was not too appealing. "You maybe in luck though. I heard Umbrella could get really picky if their security gets a little gut. Sure you can live off salad for the rest of your life?"  
  
Rob nodded. "I can live with being a night security guard at their upcoming Utah plant. Shit, I would live off croutons just to keep a job there. With the money I start off of; I can easily pay for a new house and make a few down payments on a car after about a year."  
  
Leon smiled. "I heard. Too bad their health plan sucks. Plus it sounds like boring work. The most exciting thing there will probably be is skinned cats and cancer lab rats. Otherwise I would join you in a heartbeat."  
  
A small buzzer rang in the one room dormitory. Leon paced himself over towards a small intercom and began to hold down the old fashion button.  
  
"Cadet Kennedy speaking," his voice shifted to a more commanding tone. You never know if it's the Instructor deciding to play a surprise visit.  
  
"Leon, we're down here. Could you let us in?"  
  
"Oh.sure. hold on." he stuttered as his finger released the button while the other dove for his cover on the desk. "They're here," he turned towards Rob as he exited through the door. Leon walked quickly as he shot down the hallway.  
  
It wasn't anything fancy. Plain white walls surrounded his silhouette with aged tiles under his shiny black soles. The clicking noise of each heel was unavoidable. It echoed as he passed other cadets all strung around the sides, greeting fellow family members or idle chitchat about memories past. His friends waved as he smiled while keeping his hat tucked under his arm. He made a turn around the study lounge and began to place his hat on. Tucking any lose strands of hair, he made his way in through the exit. He suddenly stopped at the top of the stairway and began to search for his family. The blue tint of his gaze caught sight of the familiar dress uniform of the Mercury Police Department next to the fountain. "Hey! Over here!" Leon shouted as he descended down the path.  
  
Prologue 1.5  
  
The middle-aged woman made her way towards him. Leon smiled; he leaned down to her petite height so she could hug her youngest of the family. Mr. Kennedy followed, carrying her white knitted shawl. Cameron coolly strolled behind with his hands in his pocket.  
  
"I still can't believe this day actually has come," she smiled.  
  
"I'll say. no more paying ten thousand dollars a year so you learn to fire a damn peashooter." smirked Cameron.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. once you get used to a Desert Eagle. its hard to get use to something with weaker recoil." Ken began to smirk with Leon's words. Leon's eye caught his father's as he turned the other cheek. His father rarely ever smiled like that. Something was up. He then remembered Cameron emailing him about his graduation gift.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
LEON! You should see your present for when you get out of the academy. Prepare the lotion and the tissues. I swear you are going to be jacking off to it every night as soon as it touches your fingers.  
  
Cameron Chocobo_Cloud666@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"God, he makes it sound like its going to be some centerfold from a porn magazine." Leon thought awkwardly.  
  
"I'm starving. Leon, you know anywhere we can eat at before the ceremony starts?" His hand massaged his belly as he smacked his lips at the end of the sentence.  
  
"There's a steakhouse about ten minutes here. We can walk and should be back in time."  
  
"Mmmm, that's what I'm talking about. A BIG three inch steak in A-1 sauce."  
  
"DAD!" Leon frowned.  
  
"Son, it's a good day to celebrate. I'm sure indulging for one day, isn't going to kill me. I'll drink a slim fast for dinner, and all will be well." There was merriment in his voice.  
  
"Alright, I guess, one day won't hurt. At least eat a salad with your meal." Ken let out a thunderous chuckle as he put his arm around him while the family began the trek to the restaurant.  
  
The walk was fairly long. However, the warm sun and the gentle breeze from the east made the hike quite pleasant. Apparently other families had the same idea. The steak house received most of its customers from the academy after all. The business became so dependant on cadets and instructors that the owner hired extra workers to take their weapons and covers and place them in little cubby holes till their meal was over. Leon himself rarely used them since cadets usually weren't allowed carry firearms around. But he was on the rifle team, and they usually stopped by here after practice. It was a good place to enjoy a little liquor and hang out without the worry of some surprise inspection. The place was also fairly cheap as well. Four dollars for all you can eat as well as surprisingly hearty servings of meat for less than five. The family owned business was used to the herds of cadets that came everyday. Today was especially busy though. Waiters and waitresses all decked out in black aprons, clean white shirts and little red bows hurried past each other while balancing three or four plates of food.  
  
A cute blond haired woman in her early twenties walked up to them. Her hips swung side to side as her Barbie smile appeared to be molded on her face.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Alexia's Home-style Steakhouse and Buffet. will this all be on the same check?" Her heavily mascara eyes blinked.  
  
"One check. hmmm, booth. four party. smoking section." spoke Ken as he was gazing at the various photos of the academy that were blown up and framed on the sides.  
  
"Alright, firearms and hats please!" There was a disturbing small chime in her voice as Leon pulled the cover from his arm and handed it over. The girl looked over Ken and held her hand out. Ken dug from under his uniform jacket and produced a Browning Hi Power 9mm. It wasn't exactly a standard weapon for the MPD but he felt partial to the silver colored weapon.  
  
"Hold on," spoke Cameron as he dug into his pockets and produced a small black handgun.  
  
"Ohhhhh, it's so adorable," she smiled as she rumbled her bosom a bit. I haven't seen a gun that tiny.  
  
"It's a Jennings J22. I agree, it is a cute gun," smiled Cameron. "It's light so it's easy to carry around with." His hand moved over towards her as he started to name off the features of each part. He then took a moment to check out a few of her own features above her sixteen inch barrel.  
  
Ken turned towards his wife and gently nudged her shoulder. She sighed as she began to dig in her purse. Her hand pulled out an HK MK23 SOCOM. "You know, most wives receive flowers on their anniversary."  
  
"Come on Mom, the only people who actually carry those things are Navy Seals or high risk police officers. It's a really nice weapon," spoke Leon as the waitress handed them a number for their cubby hole.  
  
"I don t see why all of you get so giddy in the sight of that thing. Its big, heavy and I can t put as much make up in my purse as I use to. But enough of that, may we please be seated? I believe that s all of it unless Ken is hiding a rocket launcher under his coat sleeve."  
  
"Why of course. This way." She guided them through the busy red carpet walkway. Each table had an oak tint with a small table tent decorated with advertisement. They finally reached their black-colored seats. Leon and Cameron on one side, Kathy and Ken on the other. Handing them the laminated menus, the waitress waited patiently for them to order.  
  
"Hmp, never seen a menu with the Nutritional Labels among the sides."  
  
"Dad, those are for the cadets in the weight loss training program. It's so that they know how much they intake and what foods are best for them."  
  
"What would you all like to drink?" She chimed as she prepared her sheet.  
  
"I'll take a Sprite."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Diet please," squeaked Kathy.  
  
"Alright, three Sprites and a Diet. I'll have your drinks ready in a bit."  
  
Cameron turned from side to side. "Hey Leon, could you let me out. I need to go and take a leak."  
  
"Well, I might as well join you, I got to go myself. Hey Dad, if the waitress comes back before I do, could you get me the honey ham platter with green beans and mash potatoes?"  
  
"Sure, son."  
  
"Oh yeah, and get me the Lasagna with corn and sweet rolls," spoke Cameron as the two siblings headed for the men's room.  
  
The lavatory was empty. A giant mirror was propped against the wall surrounded by peach tile and white wall paper. The two did their business and walked over towards the sink.  
  
"You excited?" Cameron mumbled out of nowhere. Leon s hand approached the soap dispenser and giving it a squeeze.  
  
"About what? Getting out of here? Seeing you guys?"  
  
Cameron nodded his head. "About everything."  
  
Leon was dumbfounded by his brother's question. He turned towards the mirror and noticed he was looking at him with a bit of sadness in his face. Not the indifferent face that was often shown in his eyes or the cool whatever-arms crossed appearance. It felt strange. At that moment, he actually looks like he cared about him. He needed to know some idea at what Cameron was talking about. "Is this the brotherly talk that you were talking about in the email?"  
  
A muffled laugh escaped his lips. "Yes, but I wasn't planning on having it in a steakhouse porcelain palace. I figured since we were both here, away from Mom and Dad, that we might as well have it."  
  
Leon faced himself in the mirror once more. "I guess. It'll feel strange not having to beg Mom or Dad for money."  
  
"Pffhh, I'm five years older than you and I still beg Mom and Dad for money. Then again they consider you the good son and I'm just the one who's shitting around. But, it's true though. Planning on staying at the house and commute back and forth? The drive is only about twenty minutes through the desert."  
  
He shook his head. "Nope, one of my friends, DJ Baker, is also going to work there. Since he already lives there, I m just going to stay at his place until I make enough to make a few down payments on a place of my own. What about you? You seem too thrilled at the though of going to a third world country to make democracy prevail once again."  
  
"I am, but, it's the chance you are going to die thing that bothers me. I haven't really done much with my life 'cept shitting around. The most I've done was get a high school degree and joined the Army because I needed something to do besides flipping hamburgers. If I had a chance to do it all over."  
  
His gaze turned towards the light. The warm yellow color shimmered in his chestnut brown eyes.  
  
"I probably would've winded up the same way due to my laziness. Right now, there is a chance I'll come back in a body bag with only my right hand in tact. You'll probably end up as a chief at the rate you are going."  
  
Leon put his hand on his face and narrow his eyes. "Why do you always have to be like this, Cameron? You have enough talent to make it out there, and you still compare yourself as 'white trash'," Leon thought to himself as he cued to listen to the last of his pessimistic brother's advice.  
  
".Get a wife, get laid, pop some kids, and just remember,"  
  
Leon turned from side to side. "Don't shit off?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
A glare of distaste quietly slipped on Leon's face."That's it. Time to brush up on changing the subject before he gets into his 'nobody will care when I'm gone' speech."  
  
Leon shifted into a smile and relaxed from his stiff position. "So what do you think of that cute waitress?"  
  
"I give her a 9.8... Nice rack, her butt looks squeezable soft. I think I should ask her number when it comes time for the bill."  
  
Leon's smile widened. He knew his brother's weaknesses like a poker player exposing his hand to everyone. Women ranked above anything else. If he was attracted, the woman would have to pull a firearm to his head and fire before he would look away from their 'boots'. God he loved sibling rivalry. Even at this age, it was still fun.  
  
"You should," the almost-cop quickly replied as he crossed his arms and flashed a cool smirk.  
  
"So was there anyone bangable at the Academy?"  
  
Leon flinched as awkwardness took over his body once more.  
  
Cameron grinned. He knew the little shit's weaknesses like a poacher going to a zoo to hunt. Women ranked above anything else. If he hears the word along with anything erotic, the woman would have to pull a pistol to his head, fill it with lead, before he would slide back into reality from flustering. God he loved fucking with his mind. Even at this age, he never grew tired of it.  
  
"No. There were females, but only instructors, besides, most seemed a little butch."  
  
"I can always hook you up with someone. Maybe that waitress has a sister?"  
  
"I don t know, she's cute, but not my type. Besides why would you want to help me find someone? It's not like I need assistance in the field."  
  
Cameron reached over, hugged him, and ruffled his hair. "I don't care if you are another Backstreet Boy clone, I'm your brother. If the chick is to ever become my sister-in-law, I should get some say in the matter." His fist grinded into his scalp, but eased up a bit as they heard the door open.  
  
An elderly gentleman suddenly walked in. His brown eyes widened as he began to sink back outside. "I'll leave you two alone. Could you keep whatever you were doing inside a stall next time and not out here," mumbling as he ran back to the dining area.  
  
The two looked each other in the eye silently before Cameron spoke out.  
  
"Did he just think we were gay?" He garbled as he let go of his brother while maintaining a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Well considering you are in the Army and I go to an all male academy, what would you conclude?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Dammit, where are those two?"  
  
"Oh dear, let them take their time. After all, you tend to be in there for hours especially when the Sunday paper comes," Kathy spoke. Her hands gently sliced the baked salmon that was lightly hinted with lemon.  
  
Ken began to stab at his hunk of beef. "Well if they don t hurry up, their food is going to get cold."  
  
All of a sudden, a drop of the tender juices from his food dripped from his fork and on his coat. He turned towards Cameron's plate and noticed a small napkin underneath. He gently grabbed it and noticed a small phone number and lipstick kiss on it.  
  
"Kellie Frost?" He mumbled as he read the name before quickly placing it back when his view of his sons came about. He turned towards them as they descended down in their seats. "I've seen a herd of sorority girls do their business AND manage to powder their noses in less time."  
  
"Oh dad, we were only gone for about ten minutes." Cameron reached over for the napkin. He looked at it. His eyes sheepishly closed as his cheeks flushed before carefully folding it and slipping it in his wallet.  
  
Prologue 1.6  
  
Claire coolly exited the classroom. Her body was worn down a bit from the long lecture. Two hands gently tapped on her shoulder. Claire sucked in a quick breath as a blast of tight curls tickled her cheek.  
  
"Hey Claire, I'll call you tonight about the Oedipus essay okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Tirina!"  
  
"Great. See ya later girl-FRIEND!"  
  
The dark African smiled as she turned towards a small vender selling chili cheese dogs.  
  
Claire's eyes felt extremely tired that evening. Good thing she didn't have class tomorrow. She needed plenty of rest. Leaving the Fine Arts Building, Claire strolled over towards the crosswalk. Her slim pointer pressed the button. She took a small sigh as she patiently waited for the color of the light to change to red. She tapped her foot as the electronic device seemed to take its sweet time.  
  
Claire slowly turned to her left as a small group of people gathered by her, waiting for the color to change as well. Red began to fill her vision again. However, it wasn't the light she was hoping for.  
  
"That woman again," Claire thought frustratingly with herself. The same hair that matched the hue of the traffic signal smiled wickedly at her. The two didn't even exchange words.  
  
Claire closed her eyes. "It's just a coincidence. This is a very popular light and probably the fastest way to cross the busy street. If she was a professor, and class ends. of course she would be out here. She sticks out. There are probably many people out there that you see a lot but they blend in too well for you to notice. There is only one way to find out."  
  
Reaching deep into her bag, she quickly produced a small compact. She rarely wears makeup but she always found it useful sometimes. Holding the device in front of her face, she began to dab her nose with the soft cloth inside; at the same time, she used her other hand to carefully adjust it so she could see what the mysterious stalker was up to.  
  
It was fairly obvious that unless she was a lesbian, she had no plans on raping her. Her dormitory had nothing of value inside nor did she carry anything worth stealing. Even with the bills all paid up, she doesn't have enough money with her to buy a newspaper.  
  
But whatever the reason was; it didn't matter. She almost dropped the accessory right as shock kicked in. The wind somehow picked up a bit; as if an angel came in and lifted the material herself. Under her coat was an object that remained strapped onto her vest.  
  
Silvery in color; deadly in nature.  
  
She wasn't stupid. Not even the ROTC instructors here carried handguns. Was she going to use it to kill her?  
  
"I am NOT going to wait around to find out." She dashed across the crosswalk; dodging cars left and right like some squirrel seeking suicidal road kill status. Sound of horns blasted from all around. Taunts and insults roared from the driving rage madness. Claire halted as a car came close to smacking her into the thigh. Instinctively she puts her hand just as the white truck screeched to a stop and bounced up and down. Hesitating a bit, she continued till she was on the other side. Out of breath, she coughed violently; spitting the flood of saliva in her mouth.  
  
She turned back. Apparently the woman wants to play Frogger with her as well. For someone who's not dressed for the part, she apparently has the speed of a fox. Her body nimbly guided through the traffic like some bat using its radar senses. In a quarter, of the time, that it took Claire; she was almost to the other side and hot on the biker's trail.  
  
Claire ran down the sidewalk. She dropped her book bag to lose any heavy loads that may slow her down. Her eye caught hold of an Emergency phone. The phones were placed all over campus and that if it was taken off its ringer, police would come in a heartbeat. "YES!"  
  
Her lungs felt like someone shoved weights down them. The fact that she hadn't had lunch or something to drink made it worse. She felt her body pleading for any source of energy. She took a quick look again. The red- head doesn't even look like a hair was even out of place. She's coming at her faster than ever while wearing one-inch pumps! That was when she saw it.  
  
The world slowed down. Minutes became seconds; seconds into nanoseconds. A small black SUV began to slow down next to her. Claire's eyes widened as if in slow motion, a man pulled out what looked like submachine gun. Claire stupidly stopped like some deer in the grasp of headlights.  
  
She heard the trigger and felt the bullet make contact right in the middle of her chest area. The red liquid squirted all around as she fell to the ground, still staring at the sky. The woman walked up towards her. She touched her wound.  
  
The woman smiled as she got up and left. Claire shuddered, feeling the life drain out of her. Suddenly, she heard it. Her blue eyes rolled over to the side as a cop car began to pull up. The man's blond hair was neatly combed back while a pair of black shades covered his gaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Claire: WAIT A MINUTE!! I CAN'T DIE THIS EARLY! I'm one of the main characters!  
  
Leon: WEEEEEE! More screen time for me!!  
  
Claire: Shut up, you dork. At least I didn't get my head shaved on the first day school!  
  
Leon: Well, no one said you died. Well maybe you did, I think a shot in the center of the chest is pretty serious. I think that would be cool if you were a ghost. Like that one movie. you know, the one with Brandon Lee and the black bird.  
  
Claire: I don't think the writer likes me. You get free food at a Steakhouse with some Britney Spear's clone as your waitress and I get stuck studying hours and hours on a Theater test. You think I'll get cut some slack?  
  
Leon: No clue, I guess we'll find out in part two of the Prologue of. ummm. does this story even have a title?  
  
Claire: The author is too stupid to think of one  
  
Leon: Now, now Claire. be nice. I'm sure the readers out there could help her out. 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Death and Peace: Prologue 2 (of 4)  
  
2.0 Her hair was strung all over the place with her body repositioned to where her arms were on each side. The head was gently placed upon a jacket surrounded in a small pool of red. The roar of the passing students has long passed. Instead the wind was the only thing that deviate the quiet atmosphere. The sun glowed brightly. Its rays almost blinded the young college student as a man's head began to shield its luminosity.  
  
"Wake up," his voice robotically pitched in her ear. Claire's mouth gaped open as she slowly allowed her vision to return once more. She was still outside on the street. Her jeans felt hot as if they had heated up against the sun-baked sidewalk. "I'm. not dead." she squeaked.  
  
"Paintball usually doesn't cause fatalities."  
  
"PAINTBALL!?!" Claire shot up like a triggered mousetrap. She looked down and touched the area. "It is red paint." she mumbled. Her face turned a bright red; maybe out of anger. but mostly from embarrassment.  
  
The cop stood up as he pulled out a clipboard. "Yep, apparently, there is a fraternity on RUSH right now. They claim that they were only trying to hit people that were "marked" and thought you were one of them considering you tried to cross the street while it was packed and continued to run down the sidewalk. I saw you getting shot at and figured I would check it out. So, aren't you going to get up, or do you find the concrete quite comfortable?" His tone was fairly professional. She could sense the heat of sarcasm eclipsing over it though. She should know. She has quite a mouth herself.  
  
The man lent her a hand though; lifting her up as the red mixture oozed down from her upper chest and slipped into her bra beneath her ruined chestnut-colored shirt. She shuddered at the cold feel. It felt like someone stuck a handful of leeches down her blouse. Claire walked over towards her fallen book bag. Thankfully, no one had the heart to go by and steal the stuff inside. The books were still inside but the smaller articles seemed to have slipped out.  
  
The man continued to watch her as she began to pick up various items that escaped the top of her bag. His sturdy body marched over towards the frightened young lass as he picked up her large black pouch.  
  
His cool hand slowly pulled the handle revealing the heavy blade.  
  
"1217 KBAR. these are mainly issued in the Marine Corps and other military services. so tell me, what would a helpless young girl like yourself be carrying a concealed weapon; nearly killing herself and endangering drivers." She could see his grip tightening over the rather large handle.  
  
Her body temperature rose twenty degrees higher. Her body felt as if it was going to go through an epileptic seizure as all the sounds around her began to cloud up. "Look, someone out there is following me. I don't know why, but everywhere I go, there they are. Its only for protection, I swear it!"  
  
The man slipped the weapon back into the pouch. "protection." he whispered.  
  
Claire could feel his mental grip through his shaded eyes on her. She pulled her guardian back within her grasp. She didn't care though. All she wanted to do was get back to the dorms, watch FRIENDS, and take a very long shower. Shoving the weapon back into its proper destination; Claire threw her bag back over her shoulders and gave a quick jog back towards her normal route.  
  
She felt like shit. At least that woman was gone though. At least she didn't shoot her like she thought she would. Why didn't she shoot her? The moment was perfect!  
  
"No it wasn't." she mumbled. That cop was probably within her sights, its broad daylight, and there were people staring from her little trip across the street.  
  
Claire halted. "Why would she bother to shoot me? I'm not important! I'm not some celebrity or a US Ambassador!?!" Claire walked over towards a short Granite wall. Her throbbing head leaned against its cold smooth surface.  
  
"I'm not important. just to Chris. I'm all he has. he's all I have."  
  
Various writings from marker to pencil were all over the slab of rock. One apparently had a huge red-ink heart around some bubblegum- type writing.  
  
"Rosa + Patrick 4 Ever. Glad I don't have a jealous ex after me." Claire turned towards her watch. It was already three o'clock. The sun would be dying soon. Home is where she should be.  
  
She continued.  
  
The walk back felt a lot quicker than usual. Maybe cause she was not following her normal schedule and avoiding a snack at the college's local McDonalds.  
  
"Soooo hungry." she thought to herself. She looked like shit. She wasn't into primping her up to her full beauty capacities but she wasn't going to walk in on everyone looking like she just got off some comedy stage with an unfunny act. Her hand wiped a little bit of the firming red crème. "Disgusting." She wiped it on her sleeve. It wasn't like her shirt wasn't ruin.  
  
Food seemed to be the prime motive in her thoughts. Even ramen noodles were sounding tasty at that moment. However, the chemical scent was driving her crazy. Paint had a smell that was sweet at first but becomes stomach inducing after a while.  
  
She stopped outside her dormitory. It was fairly comfortable to live in. Medium sized green hedges surrounded the place, while a large willow tree hung its lazy leaves over the rusting bike rack. She sighed as she trudged through the glass door entrance. Holding up her ID so the office attendant could see, the electronic doors made a click as she opened their heavy weight and entered.  
  
The building itself was only one story high. Two stories if you count the old basement. She wanted a tiny dormitory, the type of place where it was easier to know your neighbors. Most importantly, Chris wanted "an all-girl" dormitory. Co-ed was out of the question. Considering he's breaking his back out there somewhere trying to get her through, she really has no say in the matter. Even if she did; after all he's done, going in a non-male dormitory was the least she could do.  
  
Prologue 2.1 The cop slowly walked over towards a bench. The blue paint on its smooth grain was bright. Apparently it was colored recently. He turned down towards his report. The chicken scratch writing was on the border of legible. As long as he knew what he put down, he wasn't going to bother with perfecting it. There was only one other person who would probably read it before he got a chance to input it into the data files. Quite frankly, despite his ability to keep his cool and being raised to respect his higher- ups. he found Chief Irons to being nothing more than a hoggish prick. Not to mention, by the look in his eyes when sees the secretary outside the lobby, a sweaty pervert who's skin seems to break out in acne each time.  
  
"God, how long do I have to stay in this town?"  
  
He was trained in the art of covert, tactical, missions. Not only that but hand to hand combat, navigation, and various other activities. his favorite being rappelling. What does he use it for? Why to go off, and bust a couple of frat boys who find it fun to get drunk and moon a bus crowded with people. Everyone else was probably out getting "important" things done. Good thing he's not alone.  
  
"You're getting sloppy," Wesker frowned as a woman walked towards him with a delicate hand cocked on her hip. Her bright red smile widened. The blood red lipstick seemed defining against her snow-white flesh.  
  
"I can't help it. Generally when prey runs, it is only instinct that I 'hunt it'. She does look tasty but I don't think he would like it if I ate her already," her voice smoothly explained.  
  
Her body gently sat down next to the man. Crossing a white pant leg over the other she gently laid a head on his firm bicep.  
  
"Off," he commanded. His eyes never left the clipboard. Her face frowned as she stuck her tongue out briefly.  
  
"You're no fun. What's the point of having all those dashing pectorals when you won't even show them off to the opposite sex?"  
  
Wesker laid his forearm against the clipboard. He sighed at the immature conversation she started. A small yellow Volkswagen Beetle drove by as he took his pencil and pointed the pink eraser at her. "I work out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.so that I can lift heavy objects easier. Answer. received." With that, he calmly went back to his paperwork.  
  
The girl slapped her face. A small red handprint temporary formed under her fingers. "WELL DUH! Come on, Albert. You made that sound a little overdramatic for your own good. Tell me, there has to be SOMEONE on the team that you show off for!"  
  
A small grin cracked on his face. This may be an amateur mission but there was nothing he liked better than to mess with the BOW's mind.  
  
Her face flourished with anger. "Fine, be like that. I still think you should take a memo from Carlos though. Or are those pants too tight for you!?!"  
  
There was a certain dominance factor that amused him about it. Maybe it was because he was the only person who she tries to charm and fails miserably at. To think, she was once one of Umbrella's prized weapons. But than again, he used to be one of their valued researchers.  
  
Putting his John Hancock at the bottom, he stood up. The sound of joints popping all over broke the easy silence that had filled the street. Wesker kicked a small Pepsi can that was sitting on the ground. "So when was the last time you ate?"  
  
She placed a finger to her lips. "Last Tuesday I believe. I'll have to make a stop at the local morgue before I continue my watch."  
  
He turned his gaze away from her. "No. You're heading back. She's far too aware of your presence."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "We 'have' to keep an eye over her, Wesker. At least until school is up to ensured they don't pull anything or make any contact with her. ESPECIALLY, after what her brother did."  
  
Yes but. now think about it. she still thinks I'm a cop. Right? I'll just tell her that I'm going to watch over her to make sure her 'stalker' doesn't threaten her like today."  
  
The woman nodded. "I still don't see why we have to spy on her."  
  
"She's a Redfield. You know Umbrella's policy on relatives. easy pickings."  
  
"Do you think her brother would come and. check over her?"  
  
Wesker cracked a grin before his ears picked up a low hum."Looks like your ride is here," he noted as the two turned directly at the street. A black SUV slowly drove up to the side.  
  
Her thin body strutted in front of the vehicle, like a model on a walkway, as she opened the car door. A blast of cool air struck her face as she sat down and fastened her seat belt. She turned towards the driver. "Nice shot."  
  
The man smiled as he pulled away from Wesker.  
  
Wesker sighed as he approached his vehicle. Paintball. that has got to be the most ridiculous cover-up he's thought of yet.  
  
"If it works, no point in being frustrated now."  
  
He heard the familiar radio buzz on his side.  
  
::All officers, I need back up::  
  
*kutzk kutzk*  
  
::Streakers on the loose heading south from Tillitson Ave. Over::  
  
He grinded his teeth. Coffee with a dash of cyanide sounded good right now. Slowly pacing himself towards the blue and white car, he slammed his door cursing at himself over the ear-piercing sirens of the police vehicle.  
  
Prologue 2.2  
  
"CLAIRE!!! What happened!?! Oh my god. you look." Eliza's face froze as her mind searched for a word to describe her roommate.  
  
"Go ahead. I look like shit." she muttered as she slammed the off white door behind her. Eliza straightened her black cat-eye glasses as she watched her roomie throw her book bag across the room. Claire was shaking. Her body rumbled as Eliza ran over for the medical kit.  
  
Stepping over a couple of old pizza boxes and Harley Davidson magazines; she guided her way to the small cabinet. The dark blue carpet was filled with small crumbs that irritated her bare feet. "I've got to vacuum after this," she thought to herself. Eliza pulled the medium, sandy blonde hair behind her jewelry-heavy ears. "Where did I put it?" She should know. Being a biker meant a lot of accidents can happen. Claire and she probably used enough band-aids to patch the Titanic back together.  
  
Claire's weary eyes gazed over at her. She watched thoughtfully as the frantic girl in the Raccoon City sweater toss various toiletries around the room. "Don't worry, its just paint." Her tone was fairly dry as she pulled off the red stained tee. Heaving her body towards the bathroom, she dragged her feet as she knelt down on the pink tile next to the tub.  
  
Eliza sighed in relief. She took a moment to suck in a heavy breath. "Girl. don't scare me like that okay?" She plopped her aching body in the blue butterfly chair. She reached in her old jean pocket and fished out her inhaler. Placing the object against her lips, she felt its magic work on her.  
  
Claire was already half nude in the bathroom. With the bathtub already filled with warm water and detergent, she attempted to scrub the red- colored objects. The bra was a piece of cake considering that it was black and still wet. Her beautiful brown hippie-gear baby shirt was dry and caked with its blood color. "Those shit heads. I swear. I should've asked that "Don Johnson: Miami Vice" look-alike if he seen the license plate so I could sue."  
  
A bemused look was strung over Walker's fresh crisp face.  
  
Claire sighed. "I guess I should tell you what happened, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Yes, let's. A rule of thumb in the biochemistry field is that you can't solve "c" when "a" and "b" are both unknowns."  
  
"Alright. I'll be brief though since it's a long story. Do you remember that one woman I kept seeing? The red-head?"  
  
Eliza gave a sharp nod.  
  
"I saw her again today. She was at the traffic light and."  
  
The two girls sat in the three-room dorm. The peacefulness of Claire's tone with the sincerity of Eliza's grey-eyed gaze filled the place with a sense of warmth that can only be seen in the tenderness of moments. Both girls opted for "pot-luck" on their dorm mates. Faith brought them together with the hand of god. or by the school's misfortune that Claire's first roommate, Alma Crackhorn, had to quit college due to marrying some guy named Martin.  
  
Eliza Walker was nothing like Alma. While Alma couldn't give a rat's ass if she got a "B" instead of an "A"; Eliza would study the chapters a month ahead before the professor talked about them. She was always there like the perfect sister. If Claire needed money, the witty blonde would lend her a five and wouldn't be in a hurry to get paid back. After all, she did manage to win the "Umbrella Tom Athens Scholarship in Biochemistry." Everything from tuition, books, and a healthy allowance of two hundred and fifty dollars a month ended any worries on paying for college. Nevertheless, Eliza was probably the best friend and most trusted friend she has right now. Her secrets are safe and secure.  
  
". That was when I ran home. I should've gone back and talked to the cop more but at that point. I just wanted to be here."  
  
The water swished back and forth as more of the scarlet color floated to the surface. Her hands were already starting to change from a light tan to a hint of burgundy.  
  
Eliza walked over towards the box of Tide and scooped another cup. The scent of bleach irritated her pointed nose as she allowed the white powder to fall like snow on a nice December day. "Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way." she softly whistled.  
  
The expression of Claire's troubled face slowly melted away. A hint of laughter began to emerge as she tossed a kiwi green shower puff at her face. Eliza screamed as the fluffy scrubber made contact causing her to fall back on a beanbag and spilling the detergent all over the clean bathroom. Claire grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapping around her chest. Both girls giggled as they began to take white powder from the floor and toss it back and forth like snowballs without a circular form. Despite it being spring; winter seemed to have come towards the small household. They felt like children once again.  
  
Prologue 2.3  
  
"Is Dad back yet? How long does it take to buy a floppy at Wal-Mart," Leon muttered to Cameron as the two sat on the edge of a bench outside of "Center Hall."  
  
"You know how technologically illiterate he is. He's probably asking for 8- Tracks instead."  
  
Leon nodded. Although the black brim of the cap shaded his eyes; he was still sweating like a pig from his big valedictorian speech. After all, it's bad enough that people don't listen to you. However, it's even worse when hundreds are waiting for you. He never had a problem with public speaking before. But he didn't do it in so long that he forgot a few "rules of the game": Never turn your back towards the audience. Maintain good eye contact with everyone at all times.  
  
"Whatever, it's done. They'll probably forget about it after the dinner. You are a cop now. Damn life can't get any sweeter." A small grin squeaked through his lips.  
  
Cameron turned towards his little brother. "Great, he's thinking of porn again. No one smiles like that out of thin air. Oh well, I guess that's a good sign. That probably means he was laid recently and just had a flashback," he thought to himself as he stifles a laughter.  
  
Leon played around with the metallic-silver digital camera. His hidden gaze turned towards him for a bit and sighed. "He must be bored. I don't think people act that happy, out of nowhere, unless they are dreaming about making love in their head. Juliet, maybe? She always was his favorite."  
  
Kathy raised her head towards the two children as they quietly sat on the other end. "Such perfect little angels," she thought to herself. As she held the large diploma in her hands, carefully she rubbed her soft fingers against the black leather cover. Gliding them towards the center, she felt the indentures of the gold academy's symbol. Perhaps it was her proud side showing; but she did enjoy looking over and over throughout the book. The fine hand-written penmanship, the small gold seals distinguishing him above the rest, and the abundance of signatures that remained on the paper. One of them was a little sloppy though. The name "Kennedy" did come close to the middle of the alphabet and the poor dear must've cramped their hand when he got to his.  
  
It was good to have a rest though. The car trip was fairly tedious and Leon looked as if he's been in Satan's fiery grasp too long. She thought of coming over and hugging him more, but she felt old. She's learned from Cameron that when children reach this point of their life; they rather stray from their mothers and branch off to their own.  
  
"This will be the last time we will be together, until Thanksgiving. Goodness they have grown up quickly." She smiled as thoughts of a much youthful self appeared in her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before I got my job in the English Department at Ashford High School; twenty years ago; I was a housewife.  
  
Every morning, the pitter-patter of tiny steps would fill the air as my children smelled the warm breakfast of scrambled eggs and mouth-watering toast. Cameron was seven. Usually he would put on his school clothes after breakfast since he tended to spill ketchup all over his tiny pants. Leon was only two. He would have a one piece pair of red PJs with a little yellow duck over his heart. Every morning he would have the back end unbutton revealing his adorable bottom. Bless his father's heart. every time he saw them like that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leon, for Christ's sakes. Kathy, I know he's potty training right now, but can't we get him pajamas that don't have an opening at the end to them?" He spoke as he held his offspring like a football under his arm, gently with a tense hand, while buttoning the back with the other.  
  
Kathy let out a silly laughter as, with a twist of the wrist, flipped over the egg fluid into an omelet. Her tightly curled hair all tied up with a bow gleamed in the sunlight. "Honey, do you remember what happened after I "DID" get him front opening pajamas?"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes as Leon sat on his knee, holding his nightstick. He then reached down and rubbed the thin, silk-like, whitish blonde hair. Leon's cerulean, wide gaze met up with him.  
  
"boom" he spoke as he sent the black, wooden, nightstick at his father's nose. Ken merely turned to the right to avoid a direct contact.  
  
"Awww Leon, you missed!" Cameron snickered. His brown hair was combed neatly to the side as he brushes a little to see his mother set more delicious eggs in front of him. He smiled as he began to shovel the meal down his throat while decorating the top with a happy face made up of tomato paste.  
  
Leon wasn't paying attention. Instead he slowly began to teethe on the end of the weapon while bouncing on the end of the cop's knee.  
  
"KEN!" shrieked Kathy as she ran over and pulled the baton from the toddler's lips. "Do you realize how many germs could be on this thing?"  
  
"Mom, Dad just got it yesterday. Besides, if it keeps him from chewing my GI JOE figures than more power to him." Cameron smashed the piece of egg with his fork, watching the cooked yolk squeeze between the prongs.  
  
Ken merely flashed a wide grin as she pulled the stick up from her son's mouth and gave him a good whack outside of the head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Such fond memories," she whispered.  
  
She turned towards her hands. They use to be so perfect. Now they were as soft as gelatin with various wrinkles and calluses that haunt the edge of her fingers.  
  
She reached down for her compact. She always told herself that she would never be like her mother.  
  
She stared at her brunette hair. Carefully she lifts a small strand to reveal a couple of streaks of white.  
  
The auburn eyes and even the lips; like a wandering spirit, it has left her to haunt her two children. Kathy watched as the Oldsmobile came into view. The peaceful green trees swayed back and forth.  
  
She turned back down to her hands again. Her same hands that held their bodies at birth and to holding their heads when they were upset over a breakup or a death in the family. The old sad face lifted to a smile. Her gold wedding ring remained untarnished through it all.  
  
Love was always there with them.  
  
"Kathy! Come on! Let's get this over with so we can get back to the hotel and let Leon pack his stuff tonight," Ken shouted as Leon and Cameron got the digital camera ready.  
  
Kathy stood up. The wind blew her hair forward and whipped her dress like grain on an open field. She slowly paced herself as she felt the wind chill her body once more.  
  
A teenage couple held the camera as the rest of the family joined her. Taking a moment to pick a pose, Ken took his arm and put it around his wife. She grinned under its warm weight. She maybe older, but she can still fluster like the best of them. Leon reached down and picked up his diploma. The two brothers took a moment to look at each as they gave a thumb up for the image.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chris: Okay Leon, hand it over  
  
Leon: Fine. geez, talk about an anticlimactic resolution.  
  
Claire: What are you two doing?  
  
Leon: NOTHING!  
  
Claire: You are doing "SOMETHING"  
  
Rebecca: They took bets on whether you.  
  
Claire: WHAT!?! Who else was in this!  
  
Rebecca: Lets see. there's Barry, Carlos, John, Jill.  
  
Sherry: Thanks Claire. Now I can get Butterfly Tattoo Barbie from the store now  
  
Claire: Sigh. the writer hates me. it's so unfair. Anyways, next time in Death and Peace. Leon moves to Raccoon City and starts work while I got a notice from the RPD concerning Chris. things are starting heat up now as.  
  
Leon: Hey Claire. do have like two dollars I can borrow?  
  
Claire: Shut up, I can't believe you put money on me being dead  
  
Chris: Dead?  
  
Rebecca: Actually they took bets on how soon you would have a nude scene.  
  
Leon: Can I Claire? Please! I'll pay you back and *PUNCH*  
  
Claire: There. give your dentals to the tooth fairy and maybe she'll give you enough quarters to payback Chris 


	3. Deleted Scenes: Prologue 1 & 2

I tend to write a lot whenever I work on my fic. However, I also delete quite a bit whenever I do ... These are major scenes that seriously were written but deleted out when going through the story. I always keep the major deleted parts on a file so now. enjoy.  
  
  
  
Deleted Scene One: Younger Years  
  
Prologue 1.3  
  
Scene Description: Ken Kennedy (yeah, very creative for a name :p) thinks back on how their old car trips use to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon the whole family will be reunited. Just like old times.  
  
*flash back 17 years ago.*  
  
Leon: DAD! CAMERON BROKE THE HEAD OF MY ACTION FIGURE!  
  
Cameron: CRYBABY!  
  
Leon: AM NOT!!!  
  
Cameron: ARE TOO!!!  
  
Leon: AM NOT TIMES TWO!!!  
  
Cameron: ARE TOO TIMES A BAJILLION!!!  
  
Leon: ARE TOO TIMES INFINITE PLUS TWO!!!  
  
Kathy: Will you two hush up. Cameron, apologize for breaking your brother's doll.  
  
Leon: Its not a doll! Dolls are for girls with flat pant areas! I'M A MAN!  
  
Kathy: Flat. Leon where did you learn this!?!  
  
Leon: Cameron told me that women are flat and have to squat when they go pee pee.  
  
Cameron: He got curious when he showed me one of dad's magazines that he found under his bed? What else am I gonna say? Every one of their things broke off before the pictures?  
  
Leon: Mommy, you can have mine if you want. I won't mind sitting down when I pee pee.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ken chuckled to himself. The car was always a hybrid of chaos during long trips. Even years later, they were still at it together.  
  
*flash back 7 years*  
  
Leon: Smooth as a baby's bottom. *strokes Cameron's head  
  
Cameron: Quit it Leon, you'll have to lose all that hair too if you wanna be a cop.  
  
Leon: That isn't for another two years. You on the other hand get to go to boot camp now. *pulls out a rag and begins to buff his brother's head*  
  
Cameron sat at a thinking position as his eyes were narrowed and very crossed as Leon began to breathe on his head polish it to a glistening shine. Without warning, his left arm swings over and pulls his little brother in an arm lock.  
  
Cameron: If you think I'm tough now, just wait till I come back, beefed up and ready to kick ass.  
  
Leon: *gawk*  
  
Kathy: Cameron, could you please release your brother, his face looks like its turning two shades of purple and your fighting is disturbing me from grading these papers.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scene really didn't have no importance. The car scene dragged on too long and didn't need no more baggage. While I enjoy making my stories borderline-goofy. this was just too stupid. Plus I think the bathroom scene presented how Leon and Cameron's brotherly relationship is much better than having flashbacks. Plus it's a little on the cliché side.  
  
I did add one flashback later on involving the family having breakfast. I want to present the Kennedy family as the "typical American family". So what you read in Prologue 2.3 is nothing more than a spoof of those old fifties "Leave it to Beaver" settings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deleted Scene Two: YOU BITCH  
  
Prologue 1.6  
  
Scene Description: Right after Claire gets "Shot" and the woman reaches down to touch the wound.  
  
"GO AHEAD BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! MOST DECENT ASSASINS USSUALLY PUT A PIECE OF LEAD IN THEIR VICTIM'S HEAD TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE DEAD!" she (Claire) screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was just something about it that made it feel inappropriate. It messed up the calm slow action of her falling down. Because this was the Prologue; I didn't want people to feel that Claire is someone who is "angst" and not simply "jittery." Besides, Claire's a strong woman who should have a strong character. Not some whinny bitch.  
  
While it was a short scene. it was also a pain every time I read it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deleted Scene 3: Emails and Letters  
  
Prologue 1  
  
Scene Description: Leon, Kathy, Cameron write email to each other at the start of the story  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Resident Evil 2: Rook and Pawns (working title at the time)  
  
Prologue 1  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Faith has a strange way of showing its presence. It slips through fingers like grains of sand, yet once found, it seems to mold into a sand castle with mere thoughts, that engrave each detail with the delicate touch of Michelangelo.  
  
You know, I haven't been that philosophical since my Shakesphere course at Ball State University. It's really strange. My mouth was a constant stretch of four letter words; especially with my drinking buddies. Then I enrolled in the Indiana Police Academy and had to clean up my lingo there. I also was forced to get a hair cut there. The second my white Nike's touched the hot brown turf, I was theirs. Before long, my hair was gone and traditionally cool posture hardened into "attention" faster than a speeding bullet.  
  
But enough of my past; what matters is my present. After two years of learning how to file a report, self defense, as well as handling a gun (not that I needed to due to my father taking me every week since I was 10 to the shooting ranges), I'm ready to graduate. supposedly with top honors. No surprise really. I'm not trying to be vain, but, it was the truth. It seemed that most of the people who wanted to be cops were doing it because of the money, power, or wanted to make a difference without joining the army.  
  
Am I the only one who's doing this because it just seems. right? If I wanted money, since I'm good at math, I could probably have worked for Umbrella. I heard that just being a scientist there pays more money than most brain surgeons. Power? Well, besides the unfun job of hand out tickets every day. I don't see how Dad enjoys it. Handing out tickets is like homework; the more you give out, the more you have to grade. Geez Dad, don't you realize that sitting at the desk is just a magnet for the donut box? If I ever forgot how many years he's been on the force, all I have to do is look at his belt loop. It seems that gut of his expands like a never ending trimester. Every year, it just moves up hole. He worries me some time. Please Mom, don't let him have a heart attack like Grandpa.  
  
Your son, Leon lskennedy@bsu.edu  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Leon,  
  
Don't worry about your father. He's been taking it a lot easier. especially when you got that scholarship and we didn't have to pay an arm and a leg just to pull you through. I told you over and over to pick a community college. They are so much cheaper. But if its what you want, than I see no reason why you can't go.  
  
I'm so glad that you'll finally get to complete your schooling. I am thankful that you took that class. I find your little similes. adorable. Well, the trimester remark is a little much, but at least it's good to know you can control your mouth better. unlike your brother, Cameron.  
  
Have you been reading your Bible? Reverend Easton had this wonderful sermon on David from the Old Testament. If you are going to be in such dangerous work, it maybe best to keep your relationship with the lord very close.  
  
Is there any benefit from graduating at such a high position? I am not familiar with your school's policy. Perhaps you will get to work with your father over at the Mercury Police Department. Possibly share the donut wealth between you two?  
  
How are things going between you and Laura? She's so cute. Her mother makes delicious chicken pot pie and has a very nice Tupperware collection. You know, as soon as you find a job, you should consider settling down somewhere. I think she is so perfect for you. A perfect Christian.  
  
May god watch your path,  
  
Mom  
  
Kathy_kennedy_1958@hotmail.com  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Actually, my Bible has been collecting dust for some time. I'm sorry, but I just am not that into church stuff like you are. I really don't care if Laura is a "perfect Christian" or not. In fact, I think she's a total whore. We broke up two weeks ago, after I found out why she seemed so calm about not seeing me for a few years due to the Academy. Apparently she's found Uncle Richard's son "more appealing." She's due in December.  
  
Pisses me off just thinking about it.  
  
Oh well, what's done is done. I can't do anything about it.  
  
But let's just let that issue slide. I'm happy you liked my last letter though(. I figured you would notice the half dozen similes considering you are an English teacher.  
  
I just got done talking with my roommate and he says that I should be able to choose any police department hiring. I think it's awesome. I thought about working with Dad in Mercury, but, I really want to "go out there." Raccoon supposedly wants to hire more officers due to some major cannibal case. You remember? It was in the paper? The city is really on edge. It's insane. It's gotten more attention than the OJ Simpson trial. Even their S.T.A.R.S. division got suspended because of the case. I doubt they will assign me to that case. I'll probably end up on busta-drunk-nights.  
  
But don't worry about me. You should be praying for Cameron. He's the one being shipped to Kuwait right now.  
  
I have to go and get my graduation uniform ready. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Leon  
  
lskennedy@bsu.edu  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey bro,  
  
Oh my fucking god. Leon, how could you!! She was fucking fine. I'd tap that ass faster than these keyboards if I had the chance! (HA, you're not the only one who has simile magic on you. Although I wouldn't display it for mom :p )  
  
So how have you been? Glad you'll be getting out of that hell hole soon and out playing cops and robbers. Me? I'll be laying out in the hot sand with an M-16 in one hand and a porno in the other. Life can't get any more sweet.  
  
Fuck, maybe I should be a little more on the real side with you. I suck at this. so don't give me shit if I sound too sappy.  
  
I hope that you accomplish what you want to do. I fucked off through high school, but if it weren't for the army, I would be shit out of luck and Dad would've kicked me out by now. You'd probably see me flipping cheese burgers.  
  
If we don't get to see each other before I leave, I guess I should leave you with brotherly advice: Don't shit off. I know you won't but hey, I'm your brother, I'm supposed to remind you of the obvious.  
  
You got what it takes to succeed; although no one else sees it, but I do. Don't let anyone convince you that you're some misguided pussy who cares more about his hair than how many rounds he fires. You'll do fine. I think with Dad's donut instinct and Mom's Tupperware tastes, you'll succeed out there :D  
  
Mom said you are considering Raccoon. I took Angel shopping there one time. Nice place. Doesn't look like the old neighborhood. Be glad you weren't born when we lived on the west end.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Cameron  
  
Chocobo_Cloud666@hotmail.com  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
CAMERON!  
  
What are you doing reading Mom's email!!1  
  
Leon  
  
lskennedy@bsu.edu  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was open. I can't help it if Mom doesn't close her mailbox. I saw your name and noticed it was from you.  
  
Cameron  
  
Chocobo_Cloud666@hotmail.com  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fine, I believe you. thanks for the advice, though. I guess. although it is true. I feel like no one listens to me. Everyone listens to you. then again, I guess they have to since you are a LTJG.  
  
Leon  
  
lskennedy@bsu.edu  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cameron Thanks. Look, if they don't listen to you, that's there problem. You're smarter than them. Smack them. If it's a chick, definitely smack her. maybe get a good feel while you're.  
  
Cameron  
  
Chocobo_Cloud666@hotmail.com  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shut up :p  
  
Leon  
  
lskennedy@bsu.edu  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
DON'T SPAM MY MAILBOX!!! X-(  
  
Cameron  
  
Chocobo_Cloud666@hotmail.com  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm not :D  
  
Leon  
  
lskennedy@bsu.edu  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
YOU SHIT! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!  
  
Cameron  
  
Chocobo_Cloud666@hotmail.com  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yes, I am a little shit, aren't I? :p What are you going to do? Tell Mom you were digging through her email? [devil_face]  
  
Leon  
  
lskennedy@bsu.edu  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Leon,  
  
Sorry about the news with Laura. She seemed so nice too. I thought she would be perfect for you. Oh well, at least you are not the father. Ken would be furious if he knew that you. you know.  
  
Oh Leon, I'm sure your brother will be fine. He's far more excited than scared. Ken is happy that maybe that he would straighten up someday. Hopefully, the Holy Spirit will fill him as he did you and wash his sinful tongue as well.  
  
He won't be leaving until next Friday. So he'll be coming as well. Your father is scheduling a day off so he can come be there. It's good that he takes days off every now and then.  
  
Is there any dish that you want me to prepare when we reach the dorms? Casserole? Baked Spaghetti? Fettuccine Alfredo? From your last picture, it looks they starved you to death. It's probably the hair though. I'm still not use to you without your long floppy hair. Even if some of it has grown back, it just doesn't look a thing like you.  
  
But it doesn't matter. You look so handsome with it pulled and tucked under your hat. It really brings out your eyes. You've adopted your grandfather's sapphire look. Truly a blessing. You should show them off more often.  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
  
Mom  
  
Kathy_kennedy_1958@hotmail.com  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~+-|-+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon smiled as he leaned his head against his fist. His eyes slowly rocked back and forth as he read the final email of the night. His fingers gently stroked the rough patch; moving the arrow key to the print icon, tapping it once more to print it.  
  
He puffed his chest as he stretched his long forearms to the heavens; letting a quick puff of air that made his lips rumble as the exited his lips. He hated shopping. What made it worse was that he was shopping for clothes and shoes, something that was deemed for the opposite sex. What a good waste of "drinking day", the only day where he could chug a Samuel Adams on Friday and be sobered up by the time class starts on Monday. Then again, he should quit. He was a soon-to-be cop after all.  
  
"If you can stop smoking, alcohol shouldn't be that hard," he mumbled to himself as he picked up the email from the printer and tucked it into a folder. "God, I'm such a pack rat," he smirked as his pink tongue slipped out the side of his mouth. Good thing he doesn't do the same to all the junk mail he receives; otherwise he could probably buy a car from all the money he would gain from recycling the paper. He took a moment to place his hands on his hips. He gazed around the room. Being here was such an eye-opening experience. He had his doubts before entering, but now he felt a deep satisfaction of becoming a cop. So what if he's not going to get the recognition most heroes like Superman would gain from what they do. That's okay.  
  
He sat on the edge of his bed. His comfortable tank top and boxers snuggled against his body as he slowly pulled off his shirt and prepared for bed. Slipping in between the fleece blue sheets, he looked over to his side. His hand was about to reach over to the lamp when he noticed the bible his mother had him take when he left for the academy.  
  
"Why not." he whispered as he reached over and grabbed it. At least now he could honestly tell her he looked at it before she came over. He pressed his thumb against his tongue. He then flipped over to some random page.  
  
"Romans."  
  
He scanned through the passage until he turned towards the section entitled "God's Love."  
  
For you we face death  
  
All day long.  
  
We are like sheep  
  
on the way  
  
to be butchered.  
  
"That was unexpected," he mumbled as he puts the book back on the table. Its top stained with various rings where his cup sat for prolong periods of time.  
  
His lean body stood up as he pulled his shirt off. The air quickly evaporated the sweat that built up underneath as his hand reached over to set the clock to the butt crack of dawn.  
  
Tomorrow was another day.  
  
After that, a start to a brand new life: as Officer Kennedy of the Raccoon Police Department.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was very tough to get rid of. Mainly because it was an entire chapter. But Leon didn't feel like "Leon". most of it gets repeated in the car scene and in the Steakhouse. That's why in the Bathroom scene. Leon referred to the "email." The part where Leon is going to bed kind've feels cheesy.  
  
After getting rid of that, I needed a new beginning..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deleted Scene 4: Second attempt at the Beginning  
  
Prologue 1  
  
Scene Description: Leon wakes up. yeah..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small black machine buzzed through the room. A hand reached over and began to smack it pound at it, attempting to turn its monotonous sharp tune off. The noise was enough to make anyone want to grab a shotgun and put a piece of lead through its digital numbers.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
His fist pounded on the snooze button as he ironically picks it up gently to stare at its bright red numbers.  
  
"Tooooo. early." mumbled Leon as he turns on the off switch. His rich brown hair fell over his forehead as he attempted pathetically to get up. He needed a shower. That was the only thing that will get him wired for today. It didn't matter if he was graduating or not. He valued his sleep like a normal teen would. Well technically he was adult considering he is of drinking age. But he had what the instructors called "a baby face." As clean as if he just came fresh from the womb of a mother. smoother than most boy bands off a teenie-bopper magazine. The only difference was that at least he went through puberty.  
  
"Pity no one listens to you because you are like some 'pretty-boy'," he scoffed. "Nope, it didn't matter if you can hit a twelve inch target from fifty yards on the spot or gain the fastest times in rappelling OR make the top five out of your graduation class. you can hold a pistol to their head and they would probably just go run off and catch a movie or something."  
  
Leon turned towards the mirror. "Maybe I should run a bristle scrub brush over my face every morning." He placed his hands under the faucet. "Well at least you don't have problems finding dates for formals."  
  
After drying his palms, the young man slowly made his way through the rest of his morning routine. After taking a moment to grab the remote off the floor with one hand and scratching his crotch area in the other; he sat down to a nice bowl of Fruit Loops in front of television. His finger reached over and turned it on channel twenty-four. It was time for "Richmond Morning Show with Jack and Diane" after all.  
  
Watching the show became more of a ritual for him. He never did have time during the day to see what's going on outside of the academy nor the ability to get a newspaper considering they are all gone in the bin by the time he reaches it. Besides, Jack and Diane seem to have a small charm to him.  
  
Lately though, there really hasn't been anything humorous on their show. It's all about the cannibal cases that were occurring in Raccoon City. Leon took in another spoonful of the sugar-coated cereal. "Wonder what's it like to be in there right now?" he thought as he held the metal spoon with his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I tried a more 'carefree' approach. Again, he is off-character. In fact, he comes off as a whiny turnoff (a hybrid of . Steve _). Besides, who wants to read 5 pages of Leon brushing his teeth, eating cereal, and stuff? It didn't take long to trash this beginning. That was when I came up with the deer scene. I felt that scene was far better due to the fact that it catches the reader off. They think it is just another RE2 start but ends up to be something else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deleted Scene 5: My Barry's Back  
  
Prologue 2.4  
  
Scene Description: Claire council's with Barry over her trauma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue 2.4  
  
Claire sat in the oak chair. It had been two hours since she returned to her dorms. Her brown mane was still wet from her long warm shower. The sick, twisted fear that wrapped around her stomach like grape vines in a vineyard early has slowly unraveled into a calm state of peace.  
  
She smiled as the words from her telephone conversation with the cop repeated in her head: Don't worry. I usually carry an unloaded weapon on campus, BUT, for you. I'll leave one bullet reserved.  
  
"It is cruel of me. Fairly uncatholically even. if that's a word. But what that bitch put me through, I wouldn't mind seeing a bullet slicking through her heart.  
  
Maybe the heart was going a little too far. Shit I would be just as happy if he shot her shoulder. or her foot. Her foot would be nicer so that she could only chase me across the street in a walker."  
  
The door slowly cracked open. The gentle groan of a long varnished cane escaped from the rubber as it held the sturdy weight of the bearded man.  
  
Claire stood up and smiled as she hugged the burly man. His beard tickled her shoulder as she pulled away and sat down with him. His face was thick with lines of wear and tear, his eyes still gleamed with the gentleness of a panda.  
  
The desk attendant walked over towards the two holding a tag.  
  
"Excuse me sir, could you please wear this? All visitors have to for safety reasons," she spoke. Her fat fingers held the small laminated piece of plastic. The front has turned into a light gray due to wiping and reusing the identification sheet.  
  
"Of course. Name's Burton. Barry Burton," he gave a friendly grin as the girl wrote his name in bubbly writing. Reaching down in her khaki shorts, she produced a medium-sized clip. She grabbed a small bit of clothing from his jacket and pinned it on his chest like some war hero after a long battle. Walking back towards her work space, the attendant quickly jerked her head as a sudden thought came to her brain fairly late.  
  
"Would you like the handicap card as well, sir? I know how heavy these doors can be, and a cane would make it hard to."  
  
"It's okay. I can get the door for him. Save it for someone who really needs it, Patty."  
  
"Sure thing, Claire."  
  
Barry turned his attention back down to Claire again. She reached over and touched his old camouflaged coat. He usually had it on during deer hunting season. It smelled of pine and earth.  
  
"You haven't worn that in a long time. I'm guessing you got the urine out from that broken musk bottle?"  
  
He reached towards the side ends and pulled on it like a proud nobleman in his penguin suit.  
  
"Yes, took a while though. Did Chris manage to.?"  
  
"He did. Although he used about five bottles of Freebreeze doing so. So how is your back doing?" Claire had her hands on her lap. She was leaning forward as her head was cocked towards his attention. "Still doing alright with the private investigator business?"  
  
"Not too shabby. To be honest, business has never been busier with those cannibal murders going on. Enough about me. You seemed upset on the phone. Anything I can help you with?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really wanted this chapter. hell, if you are reading this. you are probably getting a small sample of Prologue 3 on what Barry will be like.  
  
However, due to conflicts, I need Barry in the next Prologue because it makes more sense.  
  
Deleted Scene 6: Title Dance Prologue 2 Ending Skit Scene Description: Leon and Claire dance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Claire: Leon! LOOK!  
  
Leon: OMG. I don't believe it! WE HAVE A TITLE!!  
  
Claire and Leon: *holding hands singing* WE HAVE A TITLE! WE HAVE A TITLE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ending Skits are nothing more than writings on the whim. They aren't planned. I only deleted this after realizing that not everyone knows that this story didn't have a title earlier so I replaced it with a new one. Yeah, they are cheesy, but, its just a small tribute to "Sonny and Cher", the "Donny and Marie" type shows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for Deleted Scenes. The prologue is now halfway over. Hopefully you are enjoying this. The story is probably going to get weirder as you go along considering you'll meet some people in the next chapter who are dead in the normal RE universe. 


End file.
